


One Week

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, College Student Logan, First Kiss, First Meetings, Home Improvement, Logan knows basic maitenience, M/M, Staying in Abandoned Houses, Vampire AU, Vampire Virgil, Vampires, Virgil doesn't know how to flirt, also facts, these are facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Logan made a stupid bet and now he has to risk life and limb to stay in a supposedly haunted house for a week. Why is his life like this?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: AU-gust 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	One Week

It was just a dare. Just a stupid dare. They were in college now so there shouldn’t have been any daring at all but his friends were all idiots so here he was, putting his sanity on the line by staying in an abandoned house for a week.

They were lucky finals were over for the semester.

Logically, Logan knew he had nothing to worry about. No one had lived in the house for close to a century so as long as he stayed away from the rotting floorboards, he should be just fine. He didn’t care about the rumors that it was haunted; he may have believed them a little when he was a kid but he’d gotten older and knew it was all bullshit just to keep kids from playing in dangerous places.

So, he set up his tent in the living area in the house (there was no way he trusted this place not to be a drafty hell) and checked that all his battery packs were charged up before setting in for the night. He didn’t have any homework for at least a month and his Animal Crossing games had been sorely neglected.

Things were mostly normal the first night except for a few weird noises. The next day, he started wandering around a bit more and oddly enough found a few things that could be easily fixed. For example, the pipes in the upstairs bathroom were only a little clogged and the water source was still open, if a bit dirty. He texted his friends for them to bring a few tools while he let the water run to something more clear. He probably shouldn’t have bothered but it was an easy fix and this way he wouldn’t have to go a whole week without showering.

The second night passed easy again but the next morning he woke up to find his debt to Tom Nook had been paid off. Strange...he could’ve sworn he still had quite a bit left.

The second day was also pretty strange. Some of the curtains had been opened and a door that had been very locked the day before was just barely open. It was a library. A huge library. A huge library with some very, very,  _ very _ , rare texts. Despite their abandoned status, they were in very good shape. He didn’t read any yet, devoting a little time to cleaning out the fireplace instead so he could have a little more heat at night and fixing up some of the broken floorboards in areas that he would need to get to often.

Day three gave him the books he’d spent a long time looking at laid out next to his sleeping bag.  _ What? Is this? _ Was this house actually haunted? No, that was ridiculous. Even if it was, there were none of the classic signs present. Every room was a normal temperature at all times with no sudden drops. No ectoplasm was present in any corner of the house. No strange noises during the day or the night that couldn’t legitimately be explained by wind or the age of the house. But then there were the curtains and the door and the books….

Whatever. He only had a few more days anyway. He figured he may as well read the books while they were out and returned them to their places on the shelves. By the time he finished it was late, far later than it usually was when he walked around the house and for some reason all the shadows seemed more solid- Nope, that was all in his head. Everything was fine. The shadows were fine, the curtains were fine, the stack of books with an attached thank you note was fine-

_ What????? _

Logan stared at the stack in front of him, completely unsure what to do. The note was written with some kind of calligraphy and it detailed everything he'd been fixing in the house. What? The heck?

The only thing he knew for sure was that ghosts didn't write notes, so whoever else was in the house with him had a corporeal form. At least, he was pretty sure that's how it worked. 

But what was he supposed to do now?

"I'm sorry, was this too forward? I would've paid off another debt for you but a million was quite a lot to get through in one night…."

Logan screamed and jumped when a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere. 

"Did I startle you? Apologies, I've never been very good at this…" The figure now had a face that was accented with heavy eye-shadow and long bangs. "I guess I should introduce myself properly. My name is Virgil. Who are you?"

After a few moments of startled silence, he finally got his mouth to work. "I'm Logan. I'm sorry if this is trespassing but this place has appeared abandoned for nearly a century now and I'm only here on a dare because apparently this is worth $50 dollars to me. For some reason."

Virgil laughed a little, showing off some rather impressive fangs. "Oh, you're fine. I was angry at first but then you started fixing things up and I couldn't be upset about that. I've never been very good with my hands and I'm sure you know why it was hard to get any repairmen here. I would've left real money but I don't have any valid currency on me…."

"Oh, that's fine. I wasn't expecting any payment at all. The books were more than enough to be honest. I’ve never seen first editions so intact!”

Virgil’s eyes lit up. “Thank you! I try hard to take care of them but it’s a bit difficult with the state of things.”

Logan looked around and realised he was right. There were a lot of holes in the walls and he could tell there was mold in a few places. “Well...I can fix up some of the holes but you’d need a professional to take care of the mold and to check for any other issues.”

“Do what you can do for now and you can look at the library whenever you want.”

“Deal.”

So that’s how the rest of the week went. Logan went through the house and fixed up whatever he was qualified for and Virgil gave him a personalized tour through the books, regaling him with impressive tales on how he’d obtained them all over the centuries. The week flew by and Logan was a little sad that he had to leave. Well, technically he could just ask to extend the dare but he was pretty sure someone would call the police by then and he didn’t need that kind of trouble.

“Will I see you again?” Virgil asked as he packed up.

Logan shrugged. “I’d like to come back. I did enjoy talking to you and I do have a lot more of the library to explore. But the world has changed a lot and I can’t just stay here without causing trouble. The only way I could is if I owned the place but it’s been abandoned for so long and it’s basically condemned so I’m not sure that would even be possible.”

Virgil got that look in his eyes that Logan then dubbed the “hatching-terrible-but-sucessful-plans-look” and waved him off. “Good luck with your friends. Be sure to tell them how haunted my home is!”   
  


A few days later, Logan saw that the “abandoned” house wasn’t actually abandoned at all and the owner was looking to sell. Since it wasn’t fit for living, the price was extremely cheap and was deemed a massive fixer upper. He decided not to focus on the long term effects of his dropping most of his savings on an essentially worthless house and went to auction for the thing. Somehow, he won.

The next week, he promptly moved back into the old place, much to the astonishment of his friends, and smiled at his new friend. “Hello. I’m-”

His greeting was cut off by a vampire tackle and a surprisingly soft kiss. “I knew it! I knew you’d come back! It was hard coordinating everything over the phone but it worked and now you’re back and- Why are you giving me that look?”

Logan was blinking and slowly acknowledging that he’d just been kissed by a vampire that he meet two weeks ago. “...You kissed me.”

“Well yes I- Oh! Is that not something humans do anymore? I haven’t really spoken to one properly in a while and I thought-”

“You’re quite fine. I….” Logan blushed softly and looked at the floor. “I liked it….”

“Oh.” Now Virgil was blushing.

“Yes. Oh.”

“...Can I kiss you again?”

“Please do.”

And so he did.


End file.
